Three Stage After Breakup
by swagiesuga
Summary: Tiga tahapan yang Jungkook,si produse muda yang kaya raya, rasakan setelah putus dari Jin. Mulai dari uring-uringan gak jelas, menghibur diri di klub malam hingga menangis menyesali semuanya. /BTS FF/ KOOKJIN & NAMJIN/ ROMANCE COMEDY HURT (?) Nan*-n*no lah pokoknya/ ONESHOT/


**Hari apa sekarang? Ah, hari sabtu. Berarti sekarang malam minggu. Waktu yang pas untuk pergi ke bioskop dan menonton Batman vs Superman. Matta ! Dimana handphone ku ya ? Hmm .. nah ayo telpon Jin sekarang ! Cepatlah angkat telponnya, Jin**

 _ **Tuuut... tuuut...**_

 **Tunggu dulu...**

 _ **Tuuu-**_

 **"** _ **Yoboseyo ?**_ **"**

 _ **Klik!**_

 **... aku kan sudah putus dengan Jin...**

 **AAAGGGHH ! BODOH BODOH BODOH !**

 **Three Stage After Break Up**

 **1st stage : Being sentiment**

Dan disinilah Jungkook menghabiskan minggu paginya kali ini. Tiduran terlentang di atas karpet lantai flat miliknya sambil menatap kosong langit langit yang putih polos. Sekali-kali ia memutar badannya hingga tengkurap, lalu diam sebelum membalikkan badannya lagi karena mulai kesulitan bernafas. Dan menatap langit langit lagi, lalu tengkurap lagi dan setelah beberapa putaran-

 _ADAAWW !_

Jidatnya sukses menyium mesra kaki meja belajarnya. Jungkook segera berdiri menghadap cermin, memastikan wajah tampannya baik baik saja. Okay, tidak baik, ada garis tebal bewarna merah merona melintang di jidatnya.

Kedua puppy eyes nya melihat bayangan jam dinding di cermin. Jam 10 lebih 45 menit. Astaga! dia lupa kalau ia akan bertemu produser di Moonshot Caffe jam 11 ! Gawat gawat ! Masa depan, kelanjutan karier musik dan biaya sewa bulanan flatnya juga cicilan mini cooper miliknya bergantung pada pertemuan hari ini !

 _Terkutuk kau Jin !_

- **1st stage : Being sentiment** -

Untung saja Jungkook tiba tepat waktu tadi. Kalau tidak, hidupnya benar benar habis. Lima dari tujuh lagu yang dia bawa berhasil menarik perhatian Yang PD-nim. Dengan begitu hidupnya akan terjamin dengan royalti tambahan.

FLLUUSSHH

Ahh.. akhirnya Jungkook bisa membuang sisa makan malamnya dengan tenang setelah bersusah payah menahan ekspresi dan tentunya lubang pembuangan pribadinya saat pertemuan tadi. Walaupun ada suara suara yang cukup mengganggunya dari bilik toilet sebelah.

" _Ohppa~~ mmpphh_ "

" _Shhhtt pelankan suaramu sayang~_ "

Shit.

Suara kecipak-kecipak yang Jungkook yakin 100 persen bukan bunyi siraman air toilet itu membuat moodnya semakin jatuh ke titik terendah. Jungkook teringat saat dia dulu membuat seseorang melakukan hal yang sama seperti wanita di bilik sebelah. Ia jadi tidak nyaman untuk meneruskan panggilan alamnya. Terlalu lama disini bisa membuatnya _turn on_ dan bermain solo karena ingatannya dengan orang itu. Hell no! Lebih baik dilanjut di rumah saja. Yang dia maksud itu sisa makan malamnya, bukan yang lain!

- **1st stage : Being sentiment** -

 _Tiing !_

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lift lalu memencet tombol 6, lantai flat miliknya. Tangannya yang gatal tak melakukan apa-apa, mengambil handpone di dalam saku celananya. Refleks, Jungkook melihat akun Inseutagram milik Jin. Setelah beberapa kali scroll, ia melihat Jin foto Jin dengan Goguma, anjing cihuahua miliknya. Hmm.. post dua bulan lalu, sebelum Jin dan Jungkook resmi putus. Demi selai ubur ubur, dia terlihat sangat imut. Tiba -tiba muncul tanda 'hearteu' di layar.

 _DEMI BANJING LONCAT !_

 _Kenapa klik Like !_

Telat.. semuanya terlambat. Meskipun Jungkook sudah mengklik unlike. Tapi tetap saja, notifikasinya tidak akan dibatalkan, kan ? Ini sama saja menunjukkan kepada dunia kalau Nam Jungkook belum bisa move on dari Jin karena itu Jungkook stalk akun inseutagram mantannya !

 _AAAGGHH! SELAI BAJING UBUR UBUR LONCAT !_

 _Tiing !_

Salah satu tetangga Jungkook, Bibi Jung menatap aneh Jungkook yang sedang 'nemplok' di dinding lift sambil meracau aneh dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri tepat saat pintu lift terbuka.

"Ahahah, sudah sampai lantai 6 ya haha, halo Bibi Jung! Silahkan pakai liftnya haha aku tidak apa apa hahaha" ucap Jungkook sambil merapikan rambutnya dan mempersilahkan Bibi Jung ke dalam lift. " Bibi ingin ke lantai 1? Aku saja yang menekan tombol. Silahkan "

Tangannya terus melambai ke arah Bibi Jung yang sudah di dalam lift sampai pintu lift benar benar tertutup.

 _Tiing !_

 _..._

 _HANCUR SUDAH IMAGE SANG NAMJA YANG SUSAH SUSAH KU BANGUN !_

- **1st stage : Being sentiment** -

Di kamar mandi, Jungkook kembali melamun di dalam bathub. Melamunkan kehidupannya sebulan terakhir, kacau. Sejak dia resmi menjomblo sampai hari ini. Sebenarnya hari ini sudah cukup baik, tiga hari yang lalu ia malah melamun di bangku taman dan membalas ngongongan anjing yang lewat di depannya. Hampir saja salah satu anjing itu menerkam Jungkook kalau pemiliknya lengah. Jungkook bukan ahli bahasa anjing, kau tahu kan ?

 _ZZZZAASSHHH..._

Biarlah guyuran shower ini membasuh semua beban pikiran Jungkook. Haah... rasanya ingin mati saja. Bercanda, ia masih sadar diri tidak meninggalkan cicilan mobil ke ibunya kalau Jungkook bunuh diri.

- **1st stage : Being sentiment** -

Masih jam 6 sore saat Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi. Rekor baru Jungkook 4 jam non-stop berendam di bathup karena galau. Miris. Syukurlah dia tidak melakukan hal lain seperti menenggelamkan diri atau semacamnya.

Sekarang Jungkook benar benar bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi mood nya sedang tidak enak di ajak bersenang senang. Akhirnya ia kembali berbaring menatap langit langit. Kali ini di atas kasurnya dengan gitar di atas perutnya.

 _Jreeng~ Jreeng~_

Hmm..Sepertinya nada ini pas..

I' m sentimental right now

I only state at the ceiling

Even if I draw

On a blank wallpaper

I' m slightly sentimental

My tiny room

Is so wide today

For me to lie alone in

 _Jreeng~ jreeng~_

Selanjutnya ? Blocked. Again.

Haaah... malas.. bosan.. jam berapa sekarang ? Tujuh lebih lima. Apa tidur lebih cepat bisa membantu ?

1 menit...

2 menit..

3 meni-

Tidak-tidak, kedua matanya masih belum mau tidur. Tips tidur dengan domba loncat sepertinya patut dicoba.

1 domba loncati pagar

2 domba loncati pagar

3 do- BAJING LONCAT ! Ini takkan berhasil.

Rasanya ada yang aneh. Jungkook yakin kasur ini berukuran sama dengan milik Jin, namun miliknya terasa jauh lebih luas. Shit, ia jadi merasa benar benar kesepian. Dan Jungkook benci mengakui kalau dia rindu tidur di atas kasur milik Jin.

 _Krruuyyuukkk ... krrruuyyukk..._

Dan sekarang perutnya berteriak minta makan malam. Pantas saja dia tak bisa tidur.

- **1st stage : Being sentiment** -

Sial, di kulkas Jungkook sekarang hanya ada 3 lembar roti tawar, susu kotak dan 2 butir telur. Dan salah satu telur itu busuk. Di lemari hanya ada 1 bungkus ramyun. Cukup mengenaskan untuk seseorang dengan 8 digit angka di akun banknya. Persetan, siapa yang bisa makan uang ?

Andai saja Jin tiba tiba datang dan memasak sesuatu untuk Jungkook, atau membawa masakan hasil percobaannya yang diragukan kalau itu memang pertama kalinya Jin mencoba resep itu. Atau-..

 _KENAPA BAYANGAN ITU MUNCUL LAGI ! ENYAHLAH KAU JIN!_

 _Craang !_

Shit. Shit. Shit. Double Shit(s).

Tangan Jungkook menyenggol mangkuk yang berisi telur busuk hingga terjatuh dan isinya terhampar seksi di atas lantai dapurnya. Belum lagi dengan bau amis busuk yang mulai menyebar. Untung saja sekarang awal musim dingin jadi masalah bau itu tidak menjadi masalah besar. TAPI KAOS SNOOPY SEHARGA 150.000 WON KESAYANGAN JUNGKOOK SEJAK JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL TAK TERSELAMATKAN !

NOOOOO !

- **1st stage : Being sentiment** -

Setelah insiden telur busuk barusan. Jungkook benar benar tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk tidur sekalipun. Ahh, otaknya memang butuh penyengaran, sedikit alkohol mungkin ?. Yah, mungkin itu akan sedikit membantu. Sebaiknya ia juga mengajak Mino dan Seunghoon. Ia merasa benci harus pergi sendiri dan mabuk sendiri, cukup hatinya saja yang sendiri.

" Yak ! Hoseok Hyung ! Ayo ke Paradise sekarang !"

"..."

" aku yang traktir ! Tenang saja "

 **Next _ 2nd stage :**

 **Feel lonely with sexy girls and get drunk together**

Acara malam di tv hari ini benar benar membosankan. Ayolah, dari ratusan channel masa tidak ada yang bagus !

 _Kami, Bulletproof Boys benar benar berterimakasih pada Boo PD-nim yang keren, Kookie Monster hyung untuk lagu dan aransemen album '2 Cool 4 School', Orang tua kami yang selalu mendukung kami. Terimakasih yang sebanyak banyaknya. Dan untuk 'Troops ' dimanapun ! Tanpa kalian , album pertama kami '2 Cool 4 School' takkan jadi The best Album of the Year ! Penghargaan ini untuk kalian ! SARANGHANDA !_

 _Shoot Up ! We're Bulletproof Boys !_

Aah ! Ini siaran ulang dari acara kemarin. Seharusnya kalian mendedikasikan penghargaan itu untukku ! Seluruh isi album itu hasil tangan dinginku ! Tck tck.. Mereka bahkan tidak mengajakku berpesta perayaan atau semacamnya. Haaah... dasar rookie, ah, newbie. Itu lebih cocok.

- **2nd stage : Feel lonely with a ton of sexy girls and get drunk together-**

Jeon Jungkook, the young and crazy hits-maker, setidaknya itu yang tertulis di cover majalah yang tergeletak sebarang diatas sofa. Setelah mematikan tv, Jungkook mengambil secangkir kopi dan menuju ke arah balkon. Ternyata di balkon cukup dingin. Dinyalakannya salah satu rokok dan menghisapnya pelan sebelum menghembuskan asap berbentuk cincin.

Kalau dipikir pikir, hidupnya dalam tiga bulan terakhir benar benar berubah. Tempat tinggalnya berganti dari flat sederhana di lantai 6, kini apartement mewah di lantai 24. Bukan karena kaya mendadak, hanya saja Jungkook memutuskan untuk merubah semua tatanan hidupnya. Royalti dari semua karyanya resmi masuk akun banknya sebulan lalu dan dia rasa 9 digit angka di dalamnya ternyata cukup untuk membeli lunas sebuah apartement dan membayar cicilan mini cooper yang sisa 4 bulan.

Kedua mata Jungkook kembali terpejam, menikmati hisapan asap rokok sebelum menghembuskan asap itu keluar perlahan. Mungkin pindah ke sini adalah pilihan yang buruk. Terlalu banyak ruang kosong. Setidaknya itu yang Jungkook rasakan. Terlalu sepi, mungkin? Ahh, badannya mulai kedinginan. Apa sebaiknya dia pergi ke 'Paradise'?

- **2nd stage : Feel lonely with a ton of sexy girls and get drunk together-**

"Hai hyung ! Manhattan, single-short " Jungkook menyodorkan kartu kredit ke atas meja bar.

Seorang bartender dengan rambut sewarna ice cream mint mengambil kartu itu. " Kau datang sendirian ?"

" Menurutmu ? "

" Eyy, kenapa kau sentiment sekali huh ?" Bartender sekaligus pemilik 'Paradise' itu menyodorkan sebuah gelas kecil ke hadapan Jungkook. Dan isi gelas itu langsung habis dalam sekali teguk. " Bung, caramu salah kalau ingin mabuk dengan Manhattan, minuman itu punya cara yang classy untuk dinikmati "

" Diamlah Suga, buatkan saja lagi. "

" Bagaimana kalau Cosmo*? Sepertinya itu lebih cocok " goda Suga sambil mengukir es ditangannya menjadi bentuk bulat sempurna.

" Damn you ! Moodku benar benar buruk sekarang *nhik* tapi boleh juga "

" See ? I bet you'll get drunk in just one or two shoot "

" Eeiissh ! *nhik* ini cuma cegukan ! Makanya, cepat buat sesuatu untukku, Hyung !"

Suga terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Jungkook. Es yang baru dia ukir tadi diletakkan ke dalam gelas dan menaruh gelas itu bersama satu botol whisky di hadapan Jungkook.

" Hibiki 17 Japanese Blend. Free. Anggap saja hadiah perayaan atas penghargaan kemarin "

Mata Jungkook membulat sedikit. Sebagai seorang Whiskier -penggila whisky- ia tahu whisky yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukan whisky biasa." Oh, bung aku terharu, sungguh "

" dan selamat atas tiga bulan status single mengenaskanmu itu, Jeon _Alone_ Jungkook "

" Shit! That's the real you ! Gomawo, aku akan tetap menghabiskannya *nhiks*" tangan kanan Jungkook mengacungkan botol whisky itu ke atas.

Suga tak membalas kata-kata Jungkook karena disibukkan dengan pesanan pelanggan lain. Tinggal Jungkook sendiri dan Hibiki 17. Ia menuangkan sedikit isi botol itu untuk mencicip rasanya. Hmm..luar biasa, manis oak dengan sentuhan raisin juga cocoa. Ada sedikit rasa buah di akhir. Memang bukan whisky biasa. Rasa yang -Jungkookpun malas untuk mengakuinya- pas untuk menemani orang kesepian seperti dirinya. Damn!

" Kau tidak jadi datang? Aiish! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang! *nhiks*" Seorang wanita berambut mahony gelap di sebelah Jungkook berbicara di telepon dengan nada kecewa. Mau tak mau Jungkook melirik wanita itu. Demi ubur-ubur! Wanita itu pasti salah satu keturunan Aphrodite atau jelmaan Venus. Short dress hitam yang menempel sempurna mengikuti lekuk tubuh, rambut hitam yang dipotong lurus sepundak dengan shading hijau manis. Jangan lewatkan bibirnya yang dipulas sewarna nude berkilap wajar. Jemari kirinya lentik bergerak melingkari tepian gelas yang ada dihadapannya, begitu pelan juga halus.

"Kau -mmngh- benar-benar jahat". Setelah berkata begitu, wanita itu meletakkan smartphonenya begitu saja di atas meja lalu menghembuskan nafas kesal. Sepertinya ia ingin minum lagi, sayang botol( masukin nama merk) yang ada di tangan kanannya sudah habis. Percuma saja ia berkali-kali menuangkan isi botol itu dan sedikit mengumpat agar gelasnya segera terisi. Kemudian ia kembali mencibik kesal sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. "...sial, dasar bocah. Bodoh sekali aku berharap dia akan dewasa. F-*nhiks* you bocah ingusan!"

Awalnya Jungkook ingin menghiraukan wanita di sebelahnya itu. Tapi kalimat yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Bocah sialan katanya?

"Apa salahnya dengan bocah, huh?"

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut saat Jungkook menarik tangan kirinya dari gelas yang sedang ia pegang. Namun kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir manisnya setelah beberapa detik memperhatikan sosok yang mengganggunya. "Wah, bocah lain rupanya. Wae? Kau ingin marah dengan Noona, eum? Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan"

 _"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Jungkook"_

"kau-". Tiba-tiba wanita yang ada dihadapan Jungkook terlihat seperti, Jin. Dan Jungkook sangat benci melihat Jin menatapnya dengan begitu menyakitkan. Jungkook tau apa yang aka terjadi selanjutnya. Lalu Jin akan berkata padanya untuk lebih dewasa. Dia berkata untuk merubah sikapnya. Berkata pada Jungkook bahwa semuanya sudah selesai. Tipikal.

" Diam! ". Jungkook mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan 'Jin'.

"Akh!"

"Aku akan membuatmu sadar kalau aku bukan anak kecil" desis Jungkook tepat di muka wanita itu. "Dan kau akan meringis nikmat bahkan memanggilku Daddy dibawahku. Aku sangat hafal dengan tubuhmu, kau sadar itu, Jin?"

'Jin' kembali tertawa kecil tanpa sedikitpun memutus kontak matanya dengan Jungkook. Reaksi kecil itu semakin membuat Jungkook hilang kendali. "Sayangnya aku bukan -mmnghh~ "

Jungkook kini benar-benar terlahap oleh amarah dan egonya. Ditariknya tengkuk 'Jin' hingga bibir mereka bertemu secara paksa. Rasa asin logam sedikit terasa oleh lidah Jungkook justru semakin membuatnya semakin liar menghisap bibir itu secara penuh. Sayangnya ringisan dan pukulan dari 'Jin' malah terasa seperti ajakan untuk menggigit bibir tebal itu dan mengacak-acaknya dengan kasar. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook melepas pagutannya untuk menghirup udara masuk ke pernafasannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa? Kau meminta pengakuan? Childish"

Mata Jungkook kembali menyalang mendengar satu kata terakhir dari bibir wanita itu. "Aku pastikan kau tarik lagi kata-katamu besok pagi, Jin!"

- **2nd stage : Feel lonely with a ton of sexy girls and get drunk together-**

Untuk dua jam penuh, kedua mata Jungkook masih terbuka lebar setelah ia selesai 'melakukannya' dengan wanita itu. Kesadarannya memang tidak penuh saat itu, namun ia bisa mengingat beberapa potongan.

 _"Oh, astaga.. kau -akh- memasukkannya dibelakang? Shit! Lakukan dengan benar! -akh! Okay ! Calm down -Shit! "_

 _Damn it_ , kebiasaan lamanya benar-benar susah hilang. Dan sekarang ia baru tersadar kalau wanita itu bukanlah Jin. Melihat dari sedikit bercak merah di atas selimut putih ini, Jungkook pasti benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Tanpa lube dijalur belakang, memalukan sekali.

Dirogohnya katung celana dan mengambil sekotak Malboro Mild dan pematik kecil miliknya. Setelah tiga kali mencoba, Jungkook menghisap batang rokok itu lamat-lamat. Bukan kali ini saja Jungkook lepas kendali seperti ini. Setidaknya ada dua kali setiap akhir minggu. Bermain _one night stand_ dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Parahnya Jungkook tak pernah ingat siapapun dari mereka. Karena yang terlihat dimatanya hanya Jin, Jin dan Jin lagi.

Jujur, setelah tiga bulan Jin pergi dari hidupnya, Jungkook maaih belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Cara Jin menyentuhnya, memeluknya erat lalu meneriakkan namanya dengan sebutan yang manis. Kookie, kookie dan kookie lagi sampai keduanya jatuh tertidur. Kemudian Jungkook bangun di pagi hari dengan _morning kiss_ dari Jin.

Sial, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja Jungkook langsung terbangun. Damn, Jungkook selalu benci menyadari pilihan satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat ini hanyalah kamar mandi.

- **2nd stage : Feel lonely with a ton of sexy girls and get drunk together-**

Masih dengan bathrobe dan rambutnya yang sedikit basah, Jungkook duduk di tepi kasur sambil memandangi aquarium besar yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya malam ini di kamar itu. Matanya terpaku pada gerakan satu ikan kecil bewarna oranye yang berenang lincah diantara karang-karang kecil. Hanya ada satu ikan kecil di aquarium sebesar itu.

"Kau pasti sangat kesepian, kawan"

Jemari Jungkook bergerak mengetuki kaca aquarium. Jungkook merasa dirinya begitu mirip dengan ikan kecil disana. Setiap orang yang memandang aquarium pasti berfikir, ikan itu akan senang tinggal di aquarium mewah dengan gemerlap lampu yang terang. Tapi Jungkook tahu, karang-karang indah itu takkan berarti apa-apa jika ikan hanya sendiri. Semuanya takkan berarti jika Jungkook sendiri tanpa Jin.

" Oh, kembang api !"

Jungkook beranjak ke satu-satunya jendela di sana. Dari jendela kamar itu, terlihat kembang api meluncur di kejauhan. Jungkook baru teringat, sekarang adalah malam pergantian tahun. Dari sini ia dapat melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu kendaraan di sepanjang jembatan diatas Sungai Han. Untuk beberapa saat, Jungkokk kembali larut tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Tahun benar-benar telah berganti. Akankah ia akan tetap seperti ini ?

Seperti teringat sesuatu yang penting, Jungkook menyambar turtle neck sweater dan celana jeans yang ada di atas sofa. Tak lupa ia mengenakan mantel Channel biru tua miliknya dan segera berlari keluar dari Paradise.

Jungkook membawa Mini Cooper miliknya melewati Jembatan Incheon. Pertunjukan kembang api masih belum selesai menghiasi langit malam. Namun Jungkook mengabaikan semuanya dan terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Menuju bandara Incheon. Lalu mengambil penerbangan pertama, kelas satu, yang ada di pagi itu.

 _"Aku ingin menemuinya"_

- **3nd stage : Regrets that's only left-**

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya saat Jungkook sampai di tempat tujuan. Tangan kiri Jungkook menarik sebuah koper kecil sementara tangan kanannya menahan kerah turtle neck yang ia pakai agar tetap menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ya, dengan popularitas yang ia miliki sekarang, Jungkook tak ingin ada satu orangpun datang ke sekitar tempat ia berada sekarang. Apalagi sampai menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia jaga.

Langkah Jungkook terhenti di depan pintu sebuah bangunan kecil berlantai dua yang dilapisi cat sewarna biru laut. " Tempat ini belum berubah sedikitpun."

Dari balik mantel birunya, Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuket kecil Baby's Breath putih. Tak lupa ia sematkan dua cincin perak di jari tengah kirinya. Sepasang yang cukup lama Jungkook simpan.

"Fffuuh..." ditariknya nafas panjang untuk menenangkan debaran hatinya. Jungkook sedikit gugup setelah beberapa lama ia tidak kemari. Setelah ia merasa siap, Jungkook mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Sebentar". Jungkook mendengar sahutan dari balik pintu. Suara itu membuat Jungkook menggigit bibirnya gugup. Tak lama setelah bunyi selot pintu terbuka, terlihat sosok lelaki dengan rambut coklat gelap menatap Jungkook dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Uh , Jeon Jungkook?"

" _Long time no see_ , Jin hyung "

- **3nd stage : Regrets that's only left-**

Kini mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan dengan meja kecil diantara mereka. Jin meletakkan Baby's Breath yang di bawa Jungkook ke dalam botol kaca kecil dan menaruhnya diatas meja itu. Jungkook terlihat berusaha mengatasi rasa canggung yangbia rasakan dengan mengetuk-ketuk pelan jemari kanannya diatas meja, sementara tangan kirinya diatas pangkuannya sambil memutar-mutar cincin yang ada di jari tengahnya. Untuk beberapa saat hanya diam diantara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Jin berinisiatif untuk memecahkan suasana.

"How's life, Jungkook. Apa kau masih 'menjual' musikmu?"

"Yeah, semua berjalan terlalu mulus"

"Oh, baguslah"

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ujung mata Jungkook memperhatikan seisi ruangan ini. Meja ini, dua kursi kayu ini, bahkan hiasan yang menempel di dinding masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali Jungkook meninggalkan tempat ini tiga bulan lalu. Tempat dimana semua milik Jungkook yang paling berharga tersimpan rapi.

- **3nd stage : Regrets that's only left-**

 _"Kookie-ah, bangunlah. Sekarang sudah pagi "_

 _Jungkook membuka matanya sebentar untuk melirik jam di dinding. Jam 7.30 pagi "Oh hyung... Mataku baru tertutup tiga puluh menit yang lalu..."_

 _"Tapi perutmu masih kosong sejak kemarin sore. Makanlah sedikit"_

 _Jungkook hanya menggeleng lemah "...aku diet"_

 _Sayangnya perut Jungkook tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Perutnya berbunyi dengan nyaringnya._

 _"Another sweet lie, ? Sudah kubilang jangan sungkan padaku! Bangun dan segera isi perutmu! "_

 _Tak tahan dengan celotehan pagi Jin, Jungkook meraih kedua pipi Jin dan mencium bibir Jin dengan wajah mengantuknya._

 _"Terimakasih Mr. Kim yang dermawan. Okay, aku akan bangun dan mengisi perutku dengan masakanmu yang sangat enak. "_

 _Jungkook membetulkan posisi badannya agar duduk diatas kasur menghadap Jin dan menatap kedua mata hazel Jin dengan lekat. "Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh soal apa yang ku janjikan padamu Tuan Kim. Aku akan mengganti semua yang telah kau berikan, tempat berteduh, makan dan semuanya setelah aku sukses nanti. Aku berjanji akan menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau banggakan, hyung. I'm promise "._

 _"Baiklah Tuan Jeon. Aku akan menghormati itu. Tapi kumohon, jangan membuatku merasa tersaingi dengan Mac. Setidaknya jangan membuat lagu sampai matahari terbit. Okay?"_

 _Jungkook mengulum kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia lupa memakai pakaian tebal._

 _"Kau kedinginan? Mau coklat panas?"_

 _" Yeah dengan ekstra marshmallow! Kau memang yang terbaik hyung!. "_

- **3nd stage : Regrets that's only left-**

Angin awal tahun yang dingin perlahan masuk ke dalam melewati celah sirkulasi udara. Jungkook reflek mengulum kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kebiasaan kecil Jungkook saat kedinginan.

"Kau mau coklat panas?"

"Ah, tidak usah hyung"

"Santai saja, tunggu sebentar akan kubuatkan satu untukmu" ucap Jin sambil tersenyum dan berlalu menuju dapur kecil di ruangan itu.

Jungkook merasa tak ingin senyum itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Karena itu ia beranjak dari duduknya dan segera memeluk Jin dari belakang. Memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jin yang hangat. Katakanlah Jungkook gila, tapi ia yakin tak ada satupun orang yang memiliki harum semenenangkan dan sememabukkan seperti harum dari tubuh Jin.

"Jungkook !"

"Sshh... kumohon sebentar saja, Hyung. Hanya sebentar"

- **3nd stage : Regrets that's only left-**

 _"Jin Hyung !, Jin Hyung!". Jungkook tiba-tiba masuk kedalam dan mencari sosok hyungnya. Dan ia langsung saja melesat ke lantai atas setelah tak menemukannya di dapur dan membuat suara derap langkah yang cukup berisik diatas tangga._

 _"Ada apa Kook?"_

 _Akhirnya Jungkook menemukan Jin sedang mengusap rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi. Tanpa aba-aba Jungkook langsung menggendong pinggang Hyungnya itu dan menciumnya di udara sambil berputar beberapa kali._

 _" ahaha... turunkan aku, Kook!"_

 _Tanpa menghilangkan senyum lebar diwajahnya, Jungkook dengan patuh menurunkan kekasihnya._

 _"Coba tebak apa yang baru saja terjadi?"_

 _Matanya Jungkook yang berbinar-binar cerah membuat Jin menjadi penasaran. "Katakan, ada apa Kookie-ah?"_

 _"Laguku! Yang PD-nim menyukai laguku! Ia ingin menggunakan laguku sebagai lagu debut salah satu artis solo mereka, Jin!"_

 _Tak ada jawaban langsung dari Jin. Ia malah menunduk sebentar lalu sesegukan. Reaksi yang membuat Jungkook sedikit bingung "Kenapa Hyung?" Ujar Jungkook sambil membawa kepala Jin bersandar di pundaknya._

 _"Akhirnya ... kau bisa membalas semua hutangmu, ...aku senang" jawaban itu membuat Jungkook menarik Jin dari pundaknya._

 _"YA! HYUNG! Sebegitu rendahnya kau melihatku?!"_

 _"Tidak bodoh... Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Kukis... Sial aku tidak bisa berkata-kata kalau terharu begini"_

 _"Tunggulah sebentar lagi,hyung. Aku akan segera melamarmu!"_

 _"Oh,ya? Apa kau berani melamar kakak tingkatmu sendiri saat kuliah? Aku rasa tidak?"_

 _"Yak hyung! Kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku bocah lagi? Coba katakan itu sekali lagi hyung!"_

 _"Ahahahaha! Kookie lepas ! Ahahaha itu geli sekali! "_

- **3nd stage : Regrets that's only left-**

"Sshh... kumohon sebentar saja, Hyung. Hanya sebentar"

Jin diam terpaku di tempat ia berdiri. Pikirannya terlalu bingung untuk melakukan sesuatu. Entah mengapa airmatanya turun melewati kedua matanya yang cantik.

"Hyung... aku benar-benar ... merindukanmu"

Entah apa yang merasuki Jungkook hingga ia mulai mencium leher halus Jin.

".. Kooki-ah.. ini tidak benar.."

Namun Jungkook tidak berhenti, dan membuat aliran airmata di mata Jin menjadi semakin deras.

- **3nd stage : Regrets that's only left-**

 _"Jungkook! Dengarkan aku Jungkook!"_

 _Jungkook tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Jin teriakkan. Namun yang pasti ia membenci tingkah Jin yang seperti itu. Ia baru saja datang dan susah payah untuk masuk ke dalam rumah._

 _"Kau minum lagi kan? Katakan padaku!" Jin mengguncangkan kedua pundak Jungkook kuat-kuat. Bukannya malah menjawab, Jungkook malah dengan kasar menampik kedua tangan Jin dan berbalik memengangi kerahnya._

 _"Yes... i'm DRUNK! Lalu apa pedulimu! Aku *nhiks* legal! Aku berusia sembilan belas tahun asal kau tahu!"_

 _Jin mencium bau alkohol menguar hebat dari mulut Jungkook saat ia berteriak di depan wajahnya. Kali ini emosi Jin juga ikut tersulut._

 _"Lepaskan kerahku, bocah!"_

 _Sebuah tinju melayang tepat mengenai rahang kiri Jungkook dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur bersamaan dengan lepasnya cengkraman di kerah Jin. "ASTAGA! Kook!"_

 _Jungkook diam saat Jin mencoba membangunkannya. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar kikihan tipis dari bibir Jungkook_

 _"Bocah... nhiks... lalu kenapa kalau aku bocah?"_

 _"Jungkook !."_

 _Juungkook kembali meraih kerah Jin dan membuatnya ikut terjatuh di sampingnya. Dengan kuat ia mengunci tangan Jin di samping kepala dan mengunci tubuh Jin diatasnya._

 _"TARIK UCAPANMU JIN! AKU BUKAN BOCAH! AKU! BUKAN! BOCAH! AKU JEON JUNGKOOK SI PRODUSER JENIUS!"_

 _Jin merasakan kedua tangannya kebas karena cengkraman Jungkook yang begitu kuat. "Hentikan Jeon Jungkook!"_

 _Air muka Jungkook melunak saat ia mendengar nama panjangnya. " ... Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa aku karena aku lebih muda darimu ,hyung... atau karena aku tak punya apa-apa? ... atau karena aku tak punya asal-usul yang jelas?...KATAKAN HYUNG!"_

 _Jin tersentak mendengar kata-kata dari Jungkook. Ia tak menyangka Jungkok akan berkata seperti itu padanya. "Apa yang kau maksudmu, bodoh?"_

 _"Kau takkan mengerti hyung, tidak akan!"_

 _Jin memandang tak percaya pada Jungkook. " ya, kurasa aku juga mulai lelah padamu. Jeon Jungkook"_

- **3nd stage : Regrets that's only left-**

".. Kooki-ah.. ini tidak benar.."

Jungkook tak memperdulikannya. Tangannya malah bergerak untuk menghadapkan Jin ke depan wajahnya. Dikecupnya perlahan kebua bibir penuh Jin dan menautkan kedua tangannya diantara jari-jari Jin.

Ada rasa terkejut saat Jungkook merasakan sesuatu di jari manis kanan milik yang lebih tua. Sebuah cincin. Jungkook pun melepas pagutannya dan menggengam kedua tangan Jungkook dihapan matanya. Sebuah cincin berlian.

"Hyung?"

Jin mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menatap mata yang lebih muda" Ya, dua bulan yang lalu kami resmi menikah"

- **3nd stage : Regrets that's only left-**

 _Malam itu adalah perayaan ulang tahun Jin yang ke dua puluh empat seluruh temoat tinggalnya disulap jadi tempat pesta. Jungkook datang terlambat dan masuk dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Ia masuk tanpa memperdulikan Jin yang sedang bersama teman-teman dan orantuanya, Jungkook malah langsung ke tangga menuju kamar tidur dilantai dua. Hubungannya dengan Jin memang belum membaik sejak insiden seminggu lalu. Namun ia dan Jin masih tinggal bersama._

 _" Kenalkan Jin, ini anak teman Ayah. Namjoon namanya"_

 _Suara ayah Jin menahan Jungkook untuk terus menaiki tangga. Ia berhenti lalu berjongkook diatas tanggga berharap ayah Jin dan yang lainnya tak menyadari keberadaannya. Hubungan Jungkook dan Jin memang tidak direstui oleh orantua Jin._

 _" Kim Namjoon "_

 _" Aku tahu, kau yang tempo hari datang ke klinik hewanku, bukan? "_

 _"Iya, dan kau Jin. Kim Seokjin, benar?"_

 _" wah baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling kenal. Bagus, bagus!"_

 _Jungkook mengigit bibirnya gugup saat menyaksikan tiga orang itu saling tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja airmata Jungkook jatuh tanpa ia sadari. Ia tahu siapa Kim Namjoon, salah satu pemilik saham terbesar di sebuah agensi talenta milik Kim's Corp. Bahkan bukan sekali dua kali ia dan Namjoon bertemu bersama beberapa produser._

 _Dan Jungkook sadar, Jin dan dirinya memang tak ditakdirkan bersama. Di keesokan paginya, Jungkook meninggalkan rumah yang ia tempati selama 2 tahun bersama Jin._

- **3nd stage : Regrets that's only left-**

" Ya, dua bulan yang lalu kami resmi menikah"

Jungkook masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar sampai terdengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Reflek, Jungkook menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam lemari besar yang ada di sampingnya. Dan Jin duduk di kursi pantry karena reflek juga.

"Sayang, aku pulang!"

Dari celah-celah kecil di pintu lemari Jungkook dapat melihat seseorang datang dan mencium Jin dengan mesra. "Jin, aku benar- benar merindukanmu sayang."

"Aku juga"

Lelaki berambut coklat itu adalah Namjoon. Jin telah menikah dengan Namjoon.

"Aku ingin sekali 'memakanmu' sekarang, Jin. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menahannya"

Jungkook melihat Namjoon berlutut dan mencium perut Jin. Jungkook tadi tak menyadari kalau perut Jin sedikit membesar.

" Ah, besok kita harus ke rumah sakit bukan? Kau bilang ini hampir 4 bulan, benar kan?"

Jin tak langsung menjawab, namun ia menatap ke arah pintu lemari tempat Jungkook bersembunyi dan menatap tepat ke arah mata Jungkook. Dapat Jungkook lihat dengan jelas kedua mata Jin sedikit berair.

"Iya, tiga bulan dua minggu lebih tepatnya "

Serasa ada petir yang menyambar dirinya saat mendengar kata-kata Jin barusan. Tiga bulan dua minggu yang lalu, saat itu Jungkook sangat sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Saat ia dan Jin bertengkar hebat, dalam keadaan mabuk.

Airmata jatuh begitu deras di pioi Jungkook. Ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya agar suaranya tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

 _Jin Hyung... maafkan aku hyung... maafkan bocah yang kekanak-kanakan ini hyung... maaf_

- **3nd stage : Regrets that's only left-**

Jungkook berjalan sambil menarik koper kecilnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia kembali menatap 2 cincin yang ada di tangan kirinya. Sedikit gemetar, Jungkook melepas kedua cincin itu dan menaruhnya kedalam kantung mantel panjangnya.

Setelah itu, ditariknya lagi koper miliknya menjauh dari tempat itu. Dari rumah berlantai dua yang berlapis cat biru laut. Meninggalkan kenangannya dan semuanya.

 **FIN**

 **Haiii reader-deul~~ aku balik lagi~~**

 **Ini hasil obok-obokan (?) File di hp yang kedua hehe... aku menulis lagi 2/3 bagiannya sampai ending. Fyuuh...**

 **Bagi yang familiar dengan storylinenya, yup bener banget ini ngambil plot mv Sentiment, Baby Baby dan I'm Young dari Winner. Aku masih syok dengan berita keluarnya Namtae huhuhuhu...(?)**

 **Please, sekali lagi karena ini comeback ke 3 ku setelah hiatus hampir setengah tahun lebih pasti banyak kesalahan penulisan maupun gaya tulisan yang aneh hehe. Kritik dan sarannya sangat membantu lho~~**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **SEE YOU IN MY NEXT FF~~**


End file.
